Back Where i started
by FireTiger1008
Summary: Mysrety inc split up when daphne went to new york and know she is back and has fallen head over hills for some guy and a guy has fallen head over hills for her but it it the right guy? Please R
1. Starting the day

_Starting the day_

"Daphne you should be dressed by now!" Said Daphne's Dad George.

"Sorry dad I just really don't fell like school. I won't know anyone!" Replied Daphne.

"It's your first day of a new school you will be nervous and who knows maybe those kind you played with when you where younger go to your school."

"Don't matter if they do or not. They won't recognise me, we left when I was 8! And I am not nervous!"

"Shore you're not and don't worry about it. You will be fine. Oh and Jenkins is giving you a lift in the pink limo. Hey maybe that will help you make some friends!"

"Black limo! You should just sell the pink one and give the money to someone who needs it and any way I thought you didn't want me making friends for the wrong reasons?"

"I don't sweetie. I got to go to work bye Daphne love you!" George said before speeding of.

"Love you to dad" Daphne said before getting ready for school. Daphne had a feeling today was going to be pure torcher! She didn't understand why her dad bothered taking her to new York just to bring her back where she started.


	2. First Day

_First day_

"Thank you for driving me Jenkins" Daphne said

"No problems miss Blake" Jenkins said

"Jenkins please let this be the last time I have to tell you call me Daphne!"

"Sorry miss bl....Daphne have a nice day at school bye" Jenkins said

"I can't have a nice day its school! See you later Jenkins" Daphne said before Jenkins drove off. Daphne found her way to her mentor room and sat down next to a tall boy with a green top on. He was mouthing something out the window. When Daphne looked out the window there was a Great Dane doing hand actions and mouthing things back to the boy. Then a woman called the dog and it left.

"Hi I like haven't seen you before I'm shaggy" Shaggy stuck out his hand. Daphne shock his hand and said

"Hi I'm Daphne. Where you talking to that dog?" Daphne questioned

"Yeah his name is Scooby Doo but everyone just calls him Scooby and this may sound crazy but he can talk. He just can't really pronouns some letters right." Shaggy replied

"I'm shore I have heard that name before and no I don't think you're crazy" Daphne smiled at shaggy familiar face.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new arrival to are class Daphne Blake stand up!" said the teacher. Daphne did as she was told and stood up.

"Sit down... Now!" Daphne sat back down she did not like it already but shaggy seemed like a nice guy and oddly familiar. Miss Stokes did the register. Daphne recognised to other names Fred Jones and Velma Dinkly. "Velma do you recognise that new girl Daphne she looks familiar and her name sound familiar too" Fred asked Velma

"Yeah and I think I know who she is" Velma replied

"Really? Who is she?"

"You remember when we solved mysteries and we stopped when one of us moved to New York?"

"Yeah but what has that got to do with her? Wait are you saying that..."

"Yeah I am saying that she is the spoilt rich brat that we used to hang with."

"Velma! You have never said anything like that!"

"Well its true" Velma replied. They both looked at Daphne she had gone quiet.

"Did she hear?" Velma asked

"Don't think so" Fred Replied

"Velma you have most of the same lessons as Daphne so it's your job to look after her" Miss Stokes shouted across the room. Fred laughed "Good luck. If I must I will help you out." Fred said

"Thanks Fred. I always wanted to look after a new kid just to see what it would be like and then I get stuck with dumb Daphne" Velma complained

"She may have changed! and she not's dumb. She is in most of your classes and you are in the top group for everything!"

"Ok so maybe she's not dumb" Velma looked at Fred "Fine I will be nice to her" The bell went for the end of mentor.


	3. First leason

_First Lesson_

Velma walked over to Daphne. Miss Stokes was right they did have most of the same lessons. First lesson art. Velma was relived Fred and shaggy was in their art which meant she didn't have to sit with Daphne. Shaggy and Fred had already gone to art so she had to walk with her. "Hi you must be Daphne I'm Velma" Velma said

Daphne smiled at Velma and said "Hi Velma it's very nice to meet you Shaggy says your really smart!" They started walking to art.

"So have you moved from far away?" Velma asked

"Yeah I came from New York but I don't mind coming here" Daphne replied.

"Why not?"

"I was born here. I went to New York when I was 8. This is going to sound really weird but do I look familiar to you?"

"Yeah that does sound weird and yes you do seem familiar. Why you ask?"

"So I know that I'm not going crazy. You, shaggy and Shaggy's dog all seem familiar and in the register I recognized the name Fred Jones. I must sound barking to you"

"Not really!" by the time they got to art Velma had begun to like Daphne but she still didn't want to sit with her. Fred and shaggy where already sitting next to each other so she had no choice but to sit with Daphne.

"Do you want to sit with me" she asked Daphne

"Yes please" Daphne replied. So they sat close to Fred and Shaggy. In art they had to try and draw the Monalisa. They got given an A4 bit of paper and a pencil. By the end of the lesson everyone had their very own Monalisa. Their where a lot of pencil marks on everyone's because they all pushed too hard and it made it harder to rub out. Well all of them but one. Daphne's had no pencil marks on it and it was rather similar to the real thing. Everyone was amazed. Daphne was the best at art in the whole year!


	4. Lunch

Lunch

At lunch Fred, Velma and shaggy showed Daphne around the school. After the tour they went and sat on the field and got to know each other. "So any clubs you want to join?" Velma asked Daphne

"I might join singing and cheerleading" Daphne replied

"Well can you sing?" Fred asked

"Everyone at my old school said I was great and so do all my family" Daphne replied

"Well like lets here you" Shaggy said.

"No way!"

"Like why not?" shaggy asked

"I'm shy" Daphne said

"Don't let shyness ruin your life. Come on Daph we won't laugh" Fred said

"I couldn't sing in front of you if a wanted to" Daphne said

"Like why" Shaggy asked

"Because I will get nervous and my voice will crack!" Daphne replied. The bell went for last lesson. So they went to science.


	5. After school

_After school_

When the bell went for the end of the day they all ran outside. Scooby was waiting for shaggy. When he saw Daphne he gave her a sniff and then licked her.

"Like he remembers you" Shaggy said "Like see you tomorrow bye" and with that shaggy left with Scooby.

"There's my mum see you tomorrow bye" Velma said before running to her mums car.

"You walking home?" Fred asked Daphne

"Yeah" Daphne replied

"Do you want to walk together?"

"Shore." They started walking home

"You've changed a lot since I last saw you" Fred said

"You too" Daphne said back. After a while they started walking down Platinum Lane

"See you tomorrow Freddie" Daphne said suddenly

"That's your house! You live on Platinum Lane!" Fred said shocked

"Yeah bye" Daphne pushed open the gate and then walked into her house.

"Daphne lives on Platinum Lane!" Fred said to himself before he continued walking to his own house.

"How was school sweetie?" George asked Daphne

"Surprisingly good" Daphne replied

"I told you! Wait! You're not crushing on a boy already are you?"

"No dad and you where right I meat all the kids I used to hang with. If you need me I will be in my room doing homework!" Daphne ran up stairs to her room and lay strait on her bed. Daphne did think she had a crush on someone! Daphne went to bed at 10:00.


	6. Dodge ball

_Dodge ball_

Daphne was taking herself to school today. So she grabbed her car keys and walked out to her black Porsche Carrera GT. When she arrived at school Shaggy, Velma, Fred and Scooby where already waiting for her. They came over to her with shocked looks on their faces.

"Is this like your car or your parents?" Shaggy asked

"It's mine" Daphne replied

"You have your own Porsche! A Porsche Carrera GT! Sweet!" Fred said still looking shocked. Then first bell went so they headed to mentor. Daphne had made lots of friends but she still had an enemy. 4th period they had PE and today the girls where joining the boys and playing dodgball! Fred, Shaggy, Daphne and Velma where all on the same side and luckily for them Demi wasn't. Demi was Daphne's enemy. Velma and shaggy didn't like her ether and Fred hates her because she has a huge crush on him. With two minutes to go Daphne was all alone against Demi. Demi had all the balls. Daphne had a plan. She was going to keep dodging until Demi was out of balls because she knew as soon as she tried to grab one off the floor Demi would throw a ball at her. Daphne had all the balls with 30 seconds left. After 20 seconds Daphne still hadn't hit Demi. Daphne picked up two balls and chucked them both at Demi. She dodged the first one but the other one hit her in the stomach. Everyone started cheering. Daphne was the first ever person to get Demi out! It was Brilliant!


	7. After school clubs

_After School_

After school Daphne had singing and Fred had football. After Daphne's club she waited for Fred because she was giving him a lift home. When Fred came out of the boys changing room he looked nervous.

"You ok?" Daphne asked him

"Yeah fine. Erm...Daph I don't suppose you want to go to prom with me?" Fred wondered

"I would love to Freddie" Daphne replied with a huge smile across her face. Fred lent forward and gave Daphne a kiss on the lips and Daphne kissed him back. They started to walk to Daphne's car. Fred had his arm around Daphne and it made them both feel safe. Daphne drove to Fred house.

"Bye Fred" Daphne said before kissing him goodbye.

"Bye Daph" He replied. Daphne drove back home. Thinking about Fred all the way. She walked through the front door and put her keys on the kitchen table.

"Hi sweetie how was school?" asked Daphne's mum Elizabeth

"Hi mum. Fine thanks" Daphne said and then sat on the sofa next to her mum.

"Ok what is it?"

"What's what?"

"You didn't ask wear your father is. Which means something is on your mind."

"It's no one special"

"You where always a daddy's girl. Wait you said no one! So...who's the lucky boy?"

"If you must know its Fred"

"You have a crush on your best friend?"

"It's not quite a crush because he knows I like him and he likes me too"

"Arr my little girl is growing up. Are you going to prom with him?"

"Yes"

"Wait does Shaggy and Velma know?"

"No! It only just happened!"

"I'm so proud of you. Well I better go make the dinner" Elizabeth gave Daphne a hug. Daphne couldn't stop thinking about Fred and Fred couldn't stop thinking about Daphne.


	8. Red returns

_Red returns_

Monday there was a new boy at school but it turned out he wasn't new. He had gone a holiday for 3 months and now he was back. His name was Red Herring! When Fred saw him he glared at him. At lunch Red walked over to Daphne.

"Hey sugar. Wana go to prom with me? Of Corse you do. So pick you up at 8:00" Red Said

"I don't want to go to prom with you" Daphne said

"Why not? Playing hard to get"

"No because I already have a date to prom and I would never go anywhere with a jerk" Daphne said this and then walked over to sit with her friends.

"Do you know who that is?" Fred asked Daphne

"Yeah! How could I forget its Red Herring the guy you always said was the villain" Daphne smiled at Fred who was opposite her.

"So like who is the lucky guy who is taking you to prom?" Shaggy questioned. Daphne looked at Fred and he nodded.

"It's... Fred" Daphne replied

"Fred!" Velma shouted. She looked so shocked and then a huge smile spread across her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Fred asked

"You two. You finally got together! Don't look so confused! Daphne you have been crushing on Fred at least since Monday" Daphne went red which was proof she had "and Fred you've had a crush on Daphne ever since you meet her!" Then Fred went bright pink and Daphne smiled. All week Red flirted with Daphne but Daphne wasn't buying any of it. Wednesday football practice Fred took the ball of Red servile times and when Red was in goal Fred kept scoring. Red was not happy. Thursday Velma and Daphne went shopping to get their prom dress with great results. The Gang where all getting excited prom was Friday. Shaggy had to learn to dance or he would look like a fool in front of Velma. Fred was practising football for Friday because he had a mach. Daphne was practicing her cheer for the football match.


	9. Friday

_Friday_

The gang sat on the field at lunch talking about the advents of today. "Hey Daph. You know what I just remembered?" Fred asked Daphne

"No" Daphne replied

"We still haven't heard you sing" Fred said

"Fred!" Daphne shouted

"Come on what you got to lose?" Velma asked

"My dignity!" Was Daphne's reply

"Like come on Daphne. Just sing!" Shaggy begged

"Do I have to sing?" Daphne asked

"Yes!" everyone coursed.

"Fine" Daphne said. Then she started to sing "Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song. A beautiful melody when the nights so long. Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy." Daphne looked down.

"Wow Daph your amazing!" Fred said

"I'll say!" Velma interrupted

"You shore you're not a professional?" Shaggy asked

"Thanks guys and no I am not a professional" Daphne smiled at Fred. After school Fred and Daphne went to get changed while Shaggy, Velma and Scooby took their seats. Then the cheerleaders came out it was a cheer off.

"Let's go Eagles! Alright where sweet, we can't be beat. Where the best our teams to cool we got the class to rock this school" Everyone cheered

"Ohhh yeah were bad we got the team we can't be had. Where the best so score them points. You win this game, will rock this joint" there were some more cheers from the audience.

"Go Eagles go Eagles go go go Eagles!"

"Go Hammers go Hammers go go go Hammers!"

"Our game is fierce, and we are hip so get on back, you can't touch this!" The girls where in a pyramid but the top person was missing. Then Daphne did a back flip and landed at the top of the pyramid. The crowed burst out cheering!

"Our game is bad, where with our pears so get that weakness outa here!" The girls did front flips or a rolly poly then did the splits. The crowd then went wild for the two teams and the footballers came out. By half time it was 3-1 to the Eagles. The cheerleaders for the Eagles then came back onto the felid and cheered

"Are you ready for us? For some E-A-G-L-E-S football? Where here! Two teams! One goal! Our victory's in sight! Good luck to you, from yellow, blue and white, go Eagles!" The crowd cheered as the cheerleaders left the field. Fred grabbed Daphne and said "That was amazing Daph"

"Thank you Freddie your doing great" Daphne said back

"And let's welcome back our teams the Hammers and the Eagles!"

"I gota go" Fred said quickly he kissed Daphne then left for the field. Daphne got changed then joined the rest of the gang.

"Good cheering Daphne!" Velma said

"Thanks Velma" They sat and watched the game and the Final score was 5-2 to the Eagles! Daphne went and gave Fred a hug she didn't care if he was sweaty. They went home to get ready for the prom. Daphne put on her prom dress and straitened her hair. She sat in her room waiting for Fred.


	10. Prom

_Prom_

The door bell rang and Jenkins got the door.

"You must be Mr Jones miss Blake's date right this way sir." Daphne came down the stairs. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hi Freddie" Daphne said

"Hi Daph you look amazing!" Fred said

"Thank you"

"Look at you two! You look so sweet together!" interrupted Elizabeth

"Mum!"

"Sorry sweetie you've just grown up so fast! Go on then of you go!" Daphne hugged her mum.

"And Fred don't take me for a fool I will know if you hurt Daphne in any way!" warned George

"Dad!"

"Don't worry sir I wouldn't dream of hurting Daphne" Fred said. Daphne hugged her dad before going out to the mystery machine with Fred.

"Sorry this is your ride to the prom" Fred apologized

"It's ok Freddie I like it" Daphne replied "and did I here Jenkins call be Miss Blake?" Daphne asked

"Err yeah. Why?" Fred replied

"Man! I told him to call me Daphne!" Fred laughed. Then he drove to the prom. When they arrived he opened the door for Daphne and then held her hand. Shaggy, Velma and Scooby where already there so they walked over to them.

"Hi you two you look nice and you make a cute couple" Velma complemented.

"Thanks Velma you two look good together as well" Daphne said back

"Thanks" Velma smiled. The gang spoke and had a few dances with each other. Then the song truly, madly, deeply (I want to stand with you on a mountain) by Savage garden came on.

"Do you want to dance?" Fred asked Daphne

"I would love too" was Daphne's simple reply. Fred took Daphne's hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced gracefully across the floor. Looking into one another's eyes and smiling all the time. At the end of the song Daphne gave Fred a small kiss on the lips. They walked off the dance floor hand in hand.

"Can I have you attention please" said the DJ "I am pleased to say that prom king is.............Fred Jones!" Everyone cheered "and to join Fred tonight are prom queen is..................Daphne Blake!" Everyone cheered again. The DJ put some music on and Fred and Daphne danced together just like the school's tradition. Then everyone slowly started to join in. After the song Fred and Daphne went outside to get some fresh air. Daphne let her head rest on Fred's shoulder.

"How come you said yes to coming with me? You didn't do it just because you felt sorry for me or you didn't have anyone to go with did you?" Fred asked Daphne

"Fred I said yes because....because I love you. Why did you ask me? After all I am just a spoilt rich brat!" Daphne looked at Fred and he said "Velma didn't mean that and Daph....I love you too" They both lent forward until their lips meat. There kiss soon became passionate. When they stopped they looked into each other's eyes. Daphne rested her head on Fred's chest and they put their arms around each other.

"Hey love birds! The parties like in here!" Shaggy called.

"Come on" Fred said to Daphne. He grabbed her arm and took her into the building. Everyone was doing karaoke.

"Hey Daphne why don't you sing the next song?" Said Kirsty. One of Daphne's friends from singing.

"Yeah" Everyone shouted

"No way" Daphne said

"Come on" Encouraged Kirsty

"Daphne Daphne Daphne!" Everyone started cheering

"Go on Daph. You know they won't give up" Fred said

"Do I have to?" Daphne asked

"Yes!" Fred replied

"Fine" Daphne said. She started walking to the stage then everyone started cheering.

"Ok Daphne your random song is......The climb by Miley Cyrus!" The DJ told her. He gave Daphne the mike and played the track. Daphne started singing "I can almost see it that dream I'm dreaming but there's a voice inside my head saying you'll never reach it. Every step I'm taking every move I make feels lots with no direction my faith is shaking. But I gotta keep trying gotta keep my head held high cause. There's always gonna be another mountain I'm always gonna want to make it move always gonna be a uphill battle sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get their ain't about what's waiting on the other side it's the climb!" When Daphne finished the song everyone cheered like they had just won the lottery. Daphne walked over to Fred.

"Amazing as usual!" Fred said. The rest of the night went so quickly. Before Daphne knew it Fred was taking her home. They were standing outside Daphne's house. When Daphne said

"Thank you for a great night Freddie"

"It was no problem" Fred said back "Daph...I love you"

"I love you too" Fred and Daphne started kissing again. Elizabeth looked out the window to see if they were back when she saw them kissing.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed

"What is it honey?" George asked rushing to the window "Fred, never liked that boy"

"Come on stop being so protective she had to grow up someday!"

"I guess" George said before sitting back in the sofa. When Fred and Daphne stopped Daphne said

"See you Monday Freddie!"

"See you Monday" Fred replied. Daphne kissed Fred on the cheek and then went into her house. Fred drove back to his house thinking about Daphne all the way.

"How was prom?" Elizabeth asked

"Great thanks!" Daphne replied

"Go on you better go to bed" George said. Still upset his daughter was growing up so fast.

"Ok good night love you both!" Daphne exclaimed still as happy as could be.

"Fred certainly makes her happy!" Elizabeth said to George

"Yeah. I guess he's not too bad then" George said adding a smile on the end. Daphne lay in bed that night not being able to get to sleep. All she could think about was Fred. He was amazing!!!

_The end (well actually it's just the beginning)_


End file.
